


They Never Know

by sakurakjh



Series: The rumors list [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mid-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurakjh/pseuds/sakurakjh
Summary: After the rumors list is send to the managers, EXO has a lot of things to get straight first. Like why are Kris and Luhan involved in the rumors?





	They Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> The introduction to this AU is in the GOT7 version 'My Home' just the first chapter ins necessary to know what's going on.

_Oh I will cross the line first_

_To where you are, Cross that_

 

Being friends with other managers came in hand when you don't know how to deal about some things. Seunghwan has been friend of Sejin, Haneun and Seunghoon even before they have their own groups to look after, meeting in high school. Curious enough all four of them pursued the manager life. When they met at the cafe in the long awaited hiatus almost all the idols were in, except for GOT7 who was promoting Eyes on You, they found the time to chat a little about what was going on about the list.

 

"Junmyeon still thinks that the lawyers from the Chinese line are behind this, but this is more than just an attack on SM" Seunghwan took a sip of his Americano looking at the others

 

"This is probably some fan cam doing to get some money or extra information about the idols" Sejin was looking at his phone, probably talking to some of the guys

 

"To be completely fair in this, it’s probably some doing of a small company, the guys aren't even that careful anymore, it’s not that hard to get things from them" Haneun drank almost all her Mocha in a sit. She looked the more concerned, GOT7 was not as famous as the other groups, one mistake and all will be done. Suddenly, Seunghwan phone rang; he excused himself to go take it.

 

"He's back hyung" Junmyeon voice sounded suffocated, like he was hardly able to contain himself.

 

"Stay in the apartment, make Sehun cook something for you, I'll be there with Eunhye and Songeun in an hour" Seunghwan didn't even need to know who was back. He knew. The only persona that made Junmyeon strong will crumble.

 

_..._

 

Jongin had never been in love before Kyungsoo. He doesn't know how to act around the elder he had this huge crush on him since predebut days, when he actually got the chance to talk to him and they became friends.

 

He always wanted to talk with Kyungsoo about it. About his feelings. But they were so immersed in the comeback and their whole success that when it hit them, they fell off the highest.

 

It has been a long ride since they debuted in EXO. He will be always grateful to meet his members; they were his support and helped him, Tao and Sehun since they were the youngest. But things aren't always as you think, and not everything can be perfect forever, so when Jongin bubble broke down, it hurt.

 

Kris, Luhan and Tao left EXO on late 2014, early 2015.

 

It was a really hard time for everyone, especially for his hyungs, Junmyeon, Yixing and Minseok. They didn't show it, but he knew. In the way Jun didn't eat as much, Minseok would sleep more or Yixing stopped talking in Chinese even to Jongdae and Minseok.

 

So when the lawyers that represented the Chinese line said they had valuable information about the group, everyone knew what that was about. So the company had to made something up, they couldn't risk going on any legal battle or rumors revealing when EXO had been so successful in the years, so they revealed information leaning in their idols.

 

_[BREAKING] EXO's Kai and F(x)'s Krystal reported to be dating_

 

Jongin didn't mind being dragged into that, if his band mates were safe, then he was happy. He didn't mind kissing Soojung in public or being photographed, they were best friends since forever. What matter to Jongin was those eyes that looked at him saddly every time he had to go on a date with his best friend.

 

"Are you gonna be back for dinner?" Kyungsoo was standing right before the shoe rack, seeing Jong in slip into his shoes to leave the house. But he knew, he knew Jongin had to stay at that room with Soojung for the night.

 

"I don't think so hyung, I'm sorry" Jongin will take off and come back the next morning, just to find food in a container from the night before along with the morning breakfast probably all of the members had together. He felt bad for those things. He felt bad for having to hide he loved somebody else. But it was for the sake of the group. He had to do the right things. _Even if it means putting your own feelings aside._

 

"Is Kyungsoo okay?" Soojung drank her coffee slowly, they were taking a break for a new photoshot and he could see Amber walking around watching the whole set

 

"What do you mean?" Jongin put down his coffee to take a look at Soojung. She had always that way of looking at him like she knew everything. And maybe she did.

 

"It’s just that every time I walk to him in the company he seems to be avoiding me or to breathe the same air as me" Amber was hugging Soojung from behind, Soojung leaning to the touch "He knows we're no actually dating right?"

 

"I mean, yeah all the group knows" Jongin didn't catch Soojung train of thought so he just ignored the tone the question was made and continued with the photoshot.

 

The following days, Jongin thought about what Soojung said. Why was Kyungsoo avoiding her? Was he mad at her? Did Kyungsoo like Soojung? But he knew Soojung has been dating Amber for a long time already. Jongin tried not to think much about it and just went with the flow of what was happening.

 

It was one summer day when drunk in love Jongin after a party for their first EX’ACT winning crashed into the webs of being too many years in an unrequited love. Or to say, he crashed into Kyungsoo bed with Kyungsoo himself in his arms.

 

“Jongin stop it, you’re crushing me” Kyungsoo tried to free himself, but drunk Jongin used the force sober Jongin always hid.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung why won’t you love me” Jongin was whining, Kyungsoo could hear it in his voice.

 

“Jongin you know I love you, now get the fuck out of me and let me sleep” Kyungsoo moved I his arms but everything was useless.

 

“You don’t get it hyung” Jongin took Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, looking at him in the eyes “ _I love you_ ” Jongin words were soft, and for the first time in the night Kyungsoo realized what Jongin meant.

 

“You’re drunk and don’t understand the weight of what you’re saying, Jongin let me go” Even saying this, Kyungsoo didn’t make an attempt to free himself from Jongin hold

 

“Why won’t you get it hyung” Jongin started crying, moving his body he rolled both of them caging Kyungsoo under his body against the bed “I have loved you all this time, even now that I had to be with Soojung I love you, I do this for the hyungs” His voice started cracking in the edges “Why won’t you love me back” Jongin leaned and rested his head in the space aside Kyungsoo face in the bed, slowly calming down, Kyungsoo hugged Jongin and both of them drifted into sleep with the promise that Jongin wouldn’t remember anything in the morning.

 

  
Even if he was young to everyone else’s eyes, he knew everything was wrong, but just got a glimpse of it one night, when Junmyeon crashed in his room instead of his and Sehun and started crying the pillow, when he realized it wasn’t his room, he tried to walk away but Jongin held him tight and that broke Junmyeon down.

 

“I did everything Jongin ah” Junmyeon looked really devastated, Jongin knew about the relationship that his hyung had with the Chinese leader, but he didn’t know it was that deep. He didn’t knew it was that kind of relationship “I did everything he asked me”

 

“It’s not your fault hyung, how will you know he was this way?” Jongin stroked Junmyeon hair and sang for him until he fell asleep. He got up and landed on Kyungsoo bed, it wasn’t the first time they slept together and he didn’t want to brother Junmyeon when he finally fell asleep. When Kyungsoo got in bed and faced him he looked tired, he was back from his solo activities.

 

“Who’s sleeping in your bed?” He looked at peace, snuggling Jongin to fall sleep.

 

“Junmyeon hyung” Jongin hugged Kyungsoo and closed his eyes “He got confused and started crying in the bed, when he noticed me he tried to escape but I got him to talk to me” He opened his eyes to look at Kyungsoo, who looked really interested in what he was going to say “I’m worried about him, he may not want me to tell anyone what he said to me, but I’m worried he’s keeping all that to himself”

 

“Minseok hyung told me a little about what is brothering Junmyeon hyung” Kyungsoo sighed “He thinks Kris is behind all the lawyers’ threats”

 

“This isn’t going away is it?” Jongin tried his best to keep his composure, but it was overwhelming, his family was falling apart and he didn’t know how to bear all that pressure. So he just leaned to Kyungsoo and the elder brush his finger through his hair and back. “I’m still waiting for an answer”

 

“You know it would be a lot of trouble with Baekhyun and Chanyeol already at it” Kyungsoo didn’t want to open his eyes.

 

“I’m ready for whatever comes you know that” Jongin caressed his face lovingly “I’ll do everything for you” With that, they shared their first kiss in the dim light of the night stand, a kiss full of promises of what was to come.

 

 

The following weeks, Jongin was really considerate and less of a brat to Junmyeon, everyone noticed, even Sehun. He still joked with the beagle line; he was still mischievous and playful. He was just considerate enough to bring Suho strawberry milk if he asked.

 

“You’re being really into Junmyeon hyung lately” Baekhyun was spread in the floor of the practice room with his head in Chanyeol thighs, looking at Jongin.

 

“What do you mean?” Jongin was really caught out of guard.

 

“Looks like you like hyung a little bit too much lately” Chanyeol was passing his fingers trough Baekhyun hair, grinning at Jongin.

 

“I don’t know what you guys are talking about” Jongin got up and went to the expending machine, bumping into Kyungsoo who was heading back.

 

“Oh Jongin, I bought you one” Kyungsoo handed the banana milk to Jongin who gladly took it.

 

“Everyone says I like Jun hyung because I’m more considerate towards him” Jongin sighed. Why was everyone assuming that? He will always love Kyungsoo, not anyone else, and Kyungsoo knew that.

 

“Remember not everyone knows” Kyungsoo took a sip of his water “But I think its okay that way, I don’t want anyone to know at this moment, we are okay” And Jongin agreed, holding his hand.

 

...

 

After Suho's call, Seunghwan rushed to the apartment they had for emergencies. It was the one where he used to live when he was in college. When he arrived, Eunhye and Songeun were already outside with bags of food and Seunghwan assumed clothes. They went inside to find Junmyeon curled up in the sofa, sleeping and Sehun cooking kimchi in the kitchen. Eunhye rushed to Junmyeon sliding under the covers and lulling him into sleep again, Songeun went to the kitchen to help Sehun; he was already on his way to the kitchen when he found a letter in the floor, and he picked it up and opened it.

 

_"Dear Junmyeon._

_It has been a long time since we last saw each other. I'm heading to Korea for some promotions and I hope I can see you at least once, we have a conversation pending._

_Wu Yifan"_

 

Songeun looked at the letter. No signs of it going through the Korean mail service. It only meant that someone personally delivered the letter to the apartment. It was the EXO dorm or this one, he didn't know.

 

"Minseok hyung delivered it yesterday to us, it was handed to the staff in the SM building" Sehun was serving the rice and kimchi in bowls for all of them. He didn't look any better than Junmyeon, tired and probably didn't have a nice sleep in a while.

 

"We can't just overlook this, he can't be near any of you" Songeun threw the letter to the trashcan in the kitchen.

 

"Junmyeon hung wants to meet him" Sehun's eyes suddenly turned worried "Hyung he said that he wanted to talk to him, why?" then he realized that Sehun had been crying. He got closer and hugged the younger, so then he started crying on him.

 

Songeun wondered what they should do now. The whole Yifan and Junmyeon situation was overwhelming for everyone now with the idol list, he didn’t know how to take care of his dongsaengs.


End file.
